Una dulce razón
by Suou A
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya,se ha convertido en rey de Shin Makoku, con ello se comprometio accidentalemente con Wolfram von Bielefield. ¿Será capaz de quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos y darse cuenta que es lo que realmente siente hacia Wolfram?


Los personajes no me pertencen son de Tomo Takabayashi, si es que no me equivoco, yo solo los tomo prestados. Y todos los que hacen posible la publicacion de la serie, manag, etc...

espero que les guste el fic... muchas gracias....

Una dulce razón

Por Suou D.

Se movía entre las sábanas. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y apenas podía mover su cuerpo de la posición que tenia, su agilidad era deplorable. Las ganas de querer despertar no lo convencían del todo, no había una buena razón para aquello.

Algo mullido y blando había a su lado, lo palpo; tocando como si nada importara. Sonrío como idiota y aspiro un aroma conocido y agradable.

Su sueño era esponjoso, volviéndose irreal. Como un dulce anhelo, que no lograba encontrar.

Toco nuevamente, acercándose más a lo blando que estaba a su lado. Iba sobre una nube blanda y reía… Reía como tonto enamorado. Abría su boca y gritaba cosas que no lograba captar con su oído, pero entendía el significado de lo que posiblemente decía.

Palpo eso blandito a su lado, capturándolo con sus brazos. Era muy agradable para dejarlo pasar de lado, muy…muy bueno para no tomarlo… Sonrío.

Pafff…

Su sueño se quebró.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, observando a la persona quien lo miraba disgustado, sorprendido y colorado. Lucia realmente hermoso. Wolfram era muy hermoso, siempre se daba cuenta de aquello, siempre lo observaba para ver si aquella perfección era real, pero nunca encontraba el desperfecto en el joven. Demasiado irreal para ser humano, y aunque sabia que era un Mazoku, era demasiado bello en comparación con los otros. Porque realmente todos los Mazokus eran bellos, pero sobre todos ese joven con quien compartía cama, los superaba.

No espero a que el Maou reaccionara, escupió su vergüenza, botando todas las palabras que podía, confundiéndolas:

— ¡Yuuri!— frunció sus cejas. Se separo del joven, quitando los brazos de Yuuri de su persona y continúo. — ¡Cómo pudiste! Sabes me dolió, como pudiste apretarme tan fuerte y de aquella manera. Yo que soy tú prometido, es inaceptable…— se alejo por completo, sentándose y levantando las frazadas. — ¡Eres un debilucho!— salto de la cama con una agilidad increíble. Ocultando el notable sonrojo. Salió de la habitación, golpeando la puerta de paso.

¿Cómo Yuuri pudo ser capaz de besarlo? No lo entendía. Era su primer beso con su prometido y esté lo quedo mirando como si nada hubiese pasado. Había esperado que fuera mejor. Se notaba que estaba dormido, ¿Por qué Yuuri era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué no ponía en orden sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso quería que él rompiera el compromiso? Esperaría un poco más, solo un poco. Porque lamentablemente, ya estaba completamente enamorado de ese muchacho y no podía hacer nada para poder evitarlo. Se le estaba notando más de la cuenta y eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

Yuuri se quedo mirando el lugar en el cuál su mirada choco con la verde, no logro entender nada de lo que había dicho Wolfram. Sólo un toque en sus labios, su mano que tenía el tacto abrigado y la sensación de la piel de su prometido, había quedado.

Poco a poco se fue levantando. Corrió las frazadas de su parte y se sentó en la cama. Estaba seguro que aquello blando, que tocaba en sus sueños había sido Wolfram. Cuando despertó estaban muy juntos, casi abrazándose íntimamente. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Wolfram que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia frente a él. Se estaba desvaneciendo su barrera contra la aceptación de su compromiso, aunque aún no comprendía lo que sentía por el rubio.

¿Era solo amistad? Eso debía ser, porque tenia la seguridad que en unos años encontraría a una hermosa mujer, con quien se casaría y tendría una linda familia. Pero, ¿No tenia ya una familia?...Greta, Wolfram y él, ¿no eran familia?...Qué estaba pensando, ¿Cómo dos hombres podían estar juntos?, ¿Cómo? No podía explicárselo, eso no debía de ser. Era hombre con mujer y mujer con hombre, así eran las leyes de la vida. Lo otro era insano, impropio. ¿Cómo alguien podía aceptar una relación así?

Sus sentimientos eran tan confusos como la gama de colores existentes, que prefería olvidarlos o simplemente dejarlos sin tocarlos, para que no lo fastidiaran. Después de todo debía de continuar con su vida. Odiaba cuando se complicaban las cosas, pero mejor resolverlas cuanto antes.

…Wolfram… ¿Qué significaba para él?

Se arreglo y salio del cuarto a tomar desayuno. Hoy seria un largo y duro día.

Al entrar a la habitación encontró a la madre de Wolfram, abrazándolo efusivamente. Había regresado de su viaje.

—Has crecido tanto. — lo apretaba contra su pecho.—Cada vez eres mas bello.— le regalaba besos en la mejilla.—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

—Madre, para…—forcejeaba en vano. Sabía muy bien, que su madre no lo dejaría en paz por un buen rato.

Cuando Cheri-sama vio entrar a su hijo, se lanzo sobre él como un torbellino en busca de respuestas al notable sonrojo que presentaba su hijo menor:

—y… ¿Me dirás por qué aquel color…— con su dedo toco la mejilla del muchacho. —…rojo en tú hermoso rostro?

— ¡Madre!— grito al ver entrar a Yuuri he intento quitarse del agarre.

—Buenos días. — saludo al Maou, como comúnmente lo hacia.

—Buenos días, Su majestad. — soltó a su hijo y sonrío.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo asiento. Aún no llegaban los demás.

Cecile miro a Wolfram que tomaba su lugar y luego a Yuuri, para dar una leve risita oculta, tomando su lugar. Su hijo era tan lindo…

Conrad entro apresurado por la puerta:

—Buenos días, su majestad. Wolfram. — saludo, dirigiéndose a su lugar, pero se detuvo al ver a su madre quien lo miraba esperando la bienvenida de su hijo.

La mujer se levanto y abrazo a su hijo:

—tanto tiempo Conrad. Cuanto de echaba de menos.— lo beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también, madre. — regalándole también un beso en la mejilla. Se separaron y tomaron sus asientos.

Gwendal llego unos minutos después y se dirigió inmediatamente a su puesto saludando a rodos los presentes con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Gwen, ¡qué tímido te has puesto! — él aludido solo gurdo silencio.

Greta fue la ultima en entrar. Vio a Cecile y salto a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo:

— ¡Cheri-sama!

—Greta, ¡tan Linda qué estas!— ambas mujeres sonrieron al unísono. Estaban contentas de verse nuevamente, depuse de algún tiempo.

El desayuno transcurrió más que tranquilo, algo bueno en la rutina de Yuuri.

* * *

Un nuevo día en Shin Makoku. El sol resplandecía afuera, en todo el reino. Pero Shibuya Yuuri, se encontraba enclaustrado en aquella sala de confinamiento para su joven mente.

Cuanto se aburría de escribir, papel tras papel. Ser rey no era fácil… Cómo odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, además que Gunter lo vigilaba con astucia y severidad y Gwendal que se encontraba en la mesa escribiendo y respondiendo correspondencia importante. Sin duda alguna Gwendal era fantástico, ¿Cómo podía soportar aquello, día tras día?

Conrad se encontraba abajo entrenando a sus hombres. Wolfram, quien sabe donde se haya metido, ya que se notaria si estuviera entrenando también a sus soldados. En el desayuno estuvo notablemente cayado, como si no fuera el mismo de siempre. ¿Acaso estaría por enfermarse?

Debía de salir de sus pensamientos, debía de poner atención a lo que escribía. Aún le faltaba algunas lecciones de historia, ya que llevaba cerca de un año y le faltaba libros de los cuales relataba la historia y eso lo aburría de sobremanera, además de atender asuntos de los pobladores.

Quería escaparse y tomar aire fresco y a divertirse un poco. Pero sabía muy bien que tenia que tener una buena distracción para poder realizar la huida.

Esperaría unos minutos para completar lo que su mente estaba trazando. Solo un poco más. Firmo una hoja más y miro a su consejero, quien afirmaba un libro entre las manos, leyendo emocionado.

— ¡Majestad! No se distraiga. — le reto.

Yuuri no tuvo más opción que seguir realizando sus deberes. Pronto acabaría la tortura, solo unos minutos más.

Llevaba la penúltima hoja, de la cual marcaba su firma y empezaría con la última. ¡Si! Solo una y todo terminaría, ¡Seria libre!

Tomo el último papel, llevo la punta de la pluma al tarrito y lo unto en la tinta, lo saco y lo llevo al papel; toco la contextura y marco emocionado:

— ¡Al fin termine! —recito al final, dejando la hoja a un lado.

—Aún no majestad. Todavía le queda aquella montaña de decretos que necesitan de su comprobación. — señalo a una pila de hojas que estaban frente a Gwendal.

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito consternado.

—Si, Su Majestad. — Gunter avanzo en busca de la torre de papel y regreso cargándola con mucho esfuerzo, dejándola a un costado, en la mesa del rey.

— ¡No!— estallo. Había estado toda la mañana llenando papeles, estaba aburrido y su mano dolía. ¿Acaso su tutor no se daba cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba?

—Majestad, ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero seguir firmando. Me canse. — sentencio con los brazos cruzados esperando las palabras de Gunter.

—Majestad, debe hacerlo. Es su deber de firmar todos estos papeles. Ya estuvo mucho tiempo en la Tierra y no querrá que se junten más, ¿Verdad?— lo miro esperando una buena respuesta.

—no.— sentencio disgustado.— Pero, dame veinte minutos de descanso, por favor Gunter.— puso una cara de niño bueno, que muy bien sabia que su tutor no podía decirle que no.

—Esta bien, su majestad. Pero solo quince minutos.

—Si. — se levanto y salio rápidamente del despacho, antes que lo devolvieran a el.

Paseo por los alrededores del castillo, aspirando aire fresco y tranquilo del lugar. Si, así era mejor. Estaba cansado de estar encerrado en la habitación. Se sentó en una escalera y miro el piso, ¡ah! Ser ocioso era algo notablemente bueno. No estaría mal algo de entrenamiento, pero hacia mucho calor. Esperaría a que se hiciera un poco mas tarde.

¡Ah! Que calmado estaba el castillo, apenas podía escuchar las voces de los soldados.

Unos minutos después, seguía contemplando el mismo lugar, intentando recordar el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana, antes de despertar y ver a Wolfram.

— ¡Su majestad!– escucho la voz de Gunter que lo llamaba. Entro en pánico, ¿Ya había pasado los quince minutos? ¡No!

Se levanto de las escaleras, debía de esconderse. No iba a volver a ese lugar, sino hasta después de almuerzo, sí tenía ganas.

Corría por los pasillos buscando un buen escondite.

— ¡Su majestad!— gritaba más alto y con desesperación.

No iba a dejar que lo encontraran, no a él… Era Shibuya Yuuri y nadie lo hallaría. Corrió. Doblo esquinas contra esquinas, sin importara que había adelante suyo, sin importarle nada. Pero de pronto…

Plaffff…

Choco.

—Auch. — se sobo su frente, encontrándose con unos verdes ojos bajo suyo. — lo siento, Wolfram. — se levanto del rubio, que yacía en contra el piso.

— ¡debilucho! Me botaste… deberías tener mas cuidado cuando andas por los pasillos. ¡Dolió!— le grito fuertemente, apareciendo una mancha rojo en su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien, Wolfram?— pregunto preocupado Yuuri.

—S…S…i…Si, claro. — se colocose coloco nervioso. Yuuri le había tocado los labios, lo había besado por segunda vez en el día y no actuaba como si lo hubiese hecho, más bien como siempre. ¿Había sido solo un accidente?

— ¡Su majestad!— el grito de Gunter se escucho cercano.

Yuuri, ayudo a levantarse al rubio y le agarro de la mano, saliendo ambos a esconderse.

Yuuri le había tomado de la mano, ¿hace cuánto no lo hacia? Ya no lo podía soportar, lo amaba tanto y él ni se daba cuenta de qué lo hacia sufrir con su indiferencia. ¿Algún día le diría que lo amaba?

Sus manos se aferraban mutuamente, como si hubiesen nacido unidas. Podía sentir la tibia que poseía Yuuri, la misma tibieza que lo había embrujado, para un día despertar y saberse que ya era muy tarde para volver atrás, ya que se había enamorado en una parte del camino de Yuuri.

—Yuuri, ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó, sin permitir que el muchacho le soltara, afirmando más esa mano. No quería separarse…Sólo un poco más, sólo un minuto más…Necesitaba alguna esperanza a la cual aferrarse a lo que sentía por Yuuri.

—A escondernos. — doblando la siguiente esquina, le respondió. Se encontraron con una puerta al fondo que nunca había visto.

¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se encontraba un poco nervioso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan seguro con ese muchacho a su lado?

Abrió la puerta y ambos jóvenes entraron. El cuarto no era muy espacioso en comparación de los que había visto, pero una fuerte atmosfera los rodeaba, cómo si quisiera decirles algo.

—Ufff...— se sentó en el piso, soltando aquella mano que había mantenido tan cerca. — por fin.— respiraba agitado, regulando de apoco su respiración.

— ¿Huías de Gunter?— pregunto sentándose al lado de Yuuri, también cansado por correr de tanto y por su propio nerviosismo.

—Si. No soportaba estar escribiendo ni un minuto más. ¿Cómo Gwendal puede estar todo el día en ese cuarto? ¿Adora tanto ese trabajo?— pregunto alzando su brazo y lo movió.

—Sólo cumple con su deber.

—Si, pero… NO entiendo. Ya, bueno eso ya no importa. Me quedare aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo. ¡Ah!— se estiro y se levanto, para inspeccionar la habitación.

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué estoy, aquí?

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?

—No. Yo debería estar entrenado. Me encontré contigo por casualidad…

—Espera. ¿No me vas a ayudar?

—No. — Lo miro extrañado. — Pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado, así que me voy. — se levanto del piso. Iba a tocar el picaporte cuando…

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo me voy a quedar aquí, sólo?— se acerco al rubio, agarrandole del brazo. Sujetándolo.

— ¡Yuuri!— exclamo ante la maniobra del muchacho.

—Vamos, ¿Acaso no me seguías siempre?

— ¡Eh! Yo nunca hago algo así.

— ¿Cómo qué nunca? Siempre andas pegado a mí…

—Claro, es obvio. Debo de protegerte por si alguien intenta algo encontra de ti. Después de todo solo eres un debilucho…

— ¡No lo soy!

—… Mi deber es protegerte. — se Safo del agarre y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Wolfram! Hare lo que quieras para que no me dejes. ¿Si?

— ¡¿Qué?!— salio de su boca. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, nunca lo creyó de Yuuri.

— ¿Estás bien?— cerró la puerta y se acerco al joven que se sorprendió un poco por la cercanía que mostraba su prometido.

Wolfram toco su frente con su frente, para ver si había algo de fiebre, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Veo si tienes fiebre. Mi madre lo hacia cuando era pequeño.

—Mmm...

—Y cuando me enfermaba ella se quedaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano toda la noche.

Sus frentes estaban unidas. Sentía un calorcito que se iba alojando en su piel, y decidió que era momento de separarse. Wolfram estaba demasiado cerca para su joven mente.

Alejo al muchacho y lo miro por unos momentos. ! Qué hermoso era! ¿Cómo podía seer tan bello? Sus ojos, sus cabellos, su piel, su todo…Completamente todo de Wolfram era hermoso…No había otra palabra para describirlo, simplemente hermoso…Un ángel hermoso…

Ahora notándolo de más de cerca, notando como muchas veces. Su belleza había aumentado. Estaba más deslumbrante que antes.

— ¿Yuuri, qué miras?

— ¿Eh?

—Yuuri, ¿Puedes soltarme los hombros?

—Eh…! Eh! Si claro…— lo soltó. — los siento. Ajajá jajá

—Estás raro…

— ¿Qué dices, Wolfram? Soy el de siempre…

La hora del almuerzo llego y los dos chicos se dirigieron al comedor a alimentarse. Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron…

Se encontraban muy callados. No había mucho que comentar y se quedaron por todo una hora callados, en silencio, de vez en cuando hablaban algo trivial y volvían a su estado original, callados.

Los pensamientos de Yuuri se habían confundido y se disparaban en cada segundo. Había visto tan de cerca de Wolfram. Lo veía casi irresistible, no podía soportar la idea de tenerlo mas tiempo cerca y a solas con el rubio, ya que si seguía viéndolo podía hacer algo fuera de lo común. Sintió unos deseos enormes de besarlo, probar sus labios que parecían deseosos de recibir alguna caricia por su parte. ¡No! Eran HOMBRES…Ambos eran hombres Eso era fuera de lo normal. Respiro hondo y aliviado cuando salieron de la habitación.

— ¡Majestad! — exclamo Gunter al verlo entrar. — ¿Dónde se metió?— espero a la respuesta, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque se había acostumbrado a que Yuuri se escapará.

—Eh…

—Estaba conmigo. — respondió Wolfram, tomando asiento.

— ¡Wolfram, no debes interrumpir a su Majestad!

—Yo no lo interrumpía…

—Eres muy egoísta Wolfram…

— ¿Qué? No lo soy…

Llegaron todos y empezaron a servirse. El almuerzo trascurrió tranquilo, como si la gran mayoría de sus días allí.

Se levaba la carne a su boca y lanzaba miradas curiosas a Wolfram. Aquel día lucia muy, pero muy atractivo. ¿Qué era ese brillo que emanaba su piel blanca?

Conrad observo a su ahijado y luego a su hermano menor. Sonrío un poco, alegrándose en cierto aspecto por el rubio, quien de hace algún tiempo se le notaba un poco melancólico, aunque no lo demostraba. Wolfram era orgulloso y no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, el rubio se sintió observado por dos pares de ojos. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo molestaban? Yuuri había comenzado a actuar raro, desde la mañana cuando de pronto lo beso. Y ahora Conrad que lo miraba con dulzura, él ya no era un niño.

Cheri-sama observo a su hijo mayor y le indico que mirara a Conrad y luego a Yuuri. Al captar el mensaje de su madre, lo hizo para darse cuenta de puras tonteras. El resto del almuerzo no tomo nadie en cuenta, ¿acaso no podían ser maduros?

Greta miraba curiosa las reacciones de sus padres: uno se hacia el tonto y le otro no sacaba la vista del primero. Iba abrir la boca para preguntar, qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, cuando Cecile se le acerco y le susurró al oído:

—Silencio Greta. No digas nada.

—Pero, quiero saber que pasa entre los dos…

—Luego te cuento, pero es A-M-O-R— rió por debajo.

— ¿Amor?— miro a la mujer curiosa.

Al término del almuerzo cada uno se fue a realizar sus respectivos labores.

Yuuri regreso a sus deberes; firmar y firmar los molestos papeles, luego atender a los pobladores y resolver alguno que otro problema.

La quincuagésima persona, entro y se acerco al escritorio del muchacho, sosteniendo entre sus manos su sombrero:

—Buenas tardes, Su majestad.

—Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?— repitió la misma pregunta que anteriormente le había dicho a todos los anteriores, espero la respuesta del hombre.

—Su majestad mi hija escapado con el prometido de su hermana, no respetando el pacto que habíamos acordado con la familia del muchacho. No sé que hacer… Ya que es un trato del cual estamos hablando. No es una simple fuga de enamorados…

—Wuaaa…Haber, como poder solucionar este problema. Es un poco complicado. — miro el escritorio, buscando alguna solución y luego miro a Conrad que estaba detrás del, cerca de la ventana. Le pidió ayuda con los ojos. El segundo hijo se acerco y le susurro palabras, con las cuales podía ayudar a aquel hombre.

—Gracias, Conrad. — le agradeció en su mente. El hombre siempre lo ayudaba cuando lo requería; lo quería tanto, pero de una forma diferente a la de Wolfram.

—Señor,¿Qué tipo de acuerdo era ese?

—Que cuando mi hija menor cumpliera dieciocho años se casaría con el hijo de los Ferth, volviéndonos todos parte de su familia.

— ¿Pero eso no se puede hacer igual?

—No, era con mi hija menor el trato. La mayor está casada con el padre del muchacho con el cual se escapo. — termino tocándose las manos.

—Eso si es complicado. ¿Qué podemos hacer Conrad?— preguntó en busca de ayuda.

—Creo que estaría bien si se encontraran los jóvenes y preguntarles acerca de su opinión.

—Si, eso hay que hacer. Decirles que no les va a pasar nada. Solo conversar y solucionar el problema.

—Pero…

La conversación siguió un poco más, retrasando los otros problemas. Ya que cuando terminaron con todo, era un poco tarde. Yuuri suspiro cansado.

—Ufff… Si qué estuvo pesado el día.

—Si, Su majestad.

— ¡Ah! Conrad, ¿Puedes dejar de decirme Majestad? Realmente es un poco molesto decírtelo a cada rato…Mi nombre es Yuuri.

—Si, Yuuri.

—Bien, así me gusta. — le sonrío de lado y siguieron su camino.— pero sabes la historia del hombre que nos vino a pedir ayuda, era un tanto complicado, no sé si la solución que le dimos era la correcta.

—Maje… Yuuri, no es que sea la correcta sólo que una situación así ameritaba una solución en la cual no todos quedaran felices. Debes de saber que una de las cosas mas complicadas es el amor. Hace daño y da felicidad al mismo tiempo.

—Si, tienes razón.

Durante su trayecto no pudo evitar pensar que realmente el amor era complicado. Era mejor no enamorarse, solo cuando fuera mayor. ¿Entonces seria anciano? ¡No! Que difícil es la vida…Muy difícil.

Ya era tarde y sus deberes reales habían terminado. Pasearía un rato y luego a la cama a dormir, para que mañana a primera hora fuera a entrenar. Muy pronto empezaría los campeonatos y quería llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

Siempre se había puesto a pensar que todo lo que había vivido y lo que vive, era una mera ilusión. Cuando había llegado por primera vez a Shin Makoku, le pareció todo un simple juego de RPG, aunque la primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue que era un parque temático. Se preguntaba constantemente "¿Qué hacia allí?" "¿el era realmente un rey?" Era tan inseguro, demasiado; había abandonado lo que le gustaba, pero gracias a su estadía en este mundo, había regresado hacer lo que le gustaba, lo que amaba. Este mundo le había entregado muchas cosas y ahora solo debía de seguir adelante ayudando y cooperando con todos.

Sus pies fueron a dar a los establos, permaneciendo en el lugar. En los últimos días había estado mas pensativo de lo normal, mucho más de lo normal.

—Hola, Dorcas— entro a visitar a Ao.

—Hola, Su majestad. — le sonrío como de costumbre, dando paso al muchacho.

Yuuri avanzo a tocar a su caballo, al encontrarlo lo acaricio y o saco del establo:

— ¿va a salir, su majestad?

—Si. — Salio con su caballo. — a pasear un rato.

Al montar el caballo, le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el estomago y partió. Aún había luz y su caballo salio por las puertas en dirección del pueblo. Pasó entre las calles y casa de los pobladores con paso ligero; movía su cabeza, inclinándola cada vez que alguien le saludaba.

Shin Makoku era un lugar tranquilo, quizás en una época lejana sufrió y lloro por las muertes de sus hombres, que luchaban en busca de sus ideales.

Llego hasta el templo del Shinou y bajo de Ao. Se introdujo en el templo amplio y hermoso. Las mujeres los miraron sorprendidas al verlo entrar; no todos los días el rey los visitaba.

— ¿Murata?— pregunto saludando a las mujeres.

—En la cámara principal, con la señorita Ururike— se marcharon.

Sus pasos fueron rápidos, paso por el medio, entre esa gran pileta que adornaba el centro del templo, quien era la unión con el otro mundo, bueno su principal "portal". Hace algún tiempo que no viajaba a la Tierra, pero en un o dos días se marcharía para ir a entrenar junto a su equipo y llegar a las finales interescolares.

Movió la puerta y se dio paso adentro del lugar. Encontró a Ururike y a Murata conversando alegremente y bebiendo el té.

— ¡Su majestad!— exclamo la mujer al ver entrar al Maou y se le acerco, levantándose.

— ¡Shibuya! ¿Qué haces aquí?— se acercó curioso al muchacho, examinándolo.

—Nada. — rió.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si, sólo venia a dar un paseo.

—Ese no eres tú— le dijo. — ¿Alguna pelea con Von Bielefeld?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices aquello?

—Simple curiosidad. — lo observo mientras se arreglaba los lentes, sonriendo interiormente. Yuuri era demasiado lento y no comprendía todos sus sentimientos.

Estuvo un buen rato en compañía de Ururike y Murata. Tomo el té y hablaron de cosas triviales. Ya entrada la noche se encamino en dirección del castillo Pacto de Sangre, se despidió de todos.

Conrad lo esperaba en la entrada del castillo y lo recibió con una sonrisa y un gesto amable.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo, Majestad?— recibió las riendas del caballo.

—Bien. — Se bajo del animal. — ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no me llames Majestad? Dime Y-U-U-R-I— y se encamino al castillo. Se molestaba con Conrad, debía de dejar esa mala costumbre y decirle por su nombre, después de todo él le había puesto el nombre.

Caminaba por los pasillos; fue directo a su cuarto, tomaría su pijama para darse un buen baño y así quedar restaurado por su extenuante día.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y saco su pijama y se fue al baño.

Hoy había sido bastante común, nada fuera de lo común:

—Ah. — suspiro dentro de la gran tina. Un baño así de grande y tan relajante, era perfecto para sacarse la tensión de encima.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, últimamente Wolfram no pasaba pegado a él. Paulatinamente lo había dejado de perseguirlo y pegarse como lapa. ¿Eso era algo bueno? Debía de ser que si.

Luego de tomar el baño se fue a su pieza a tomar un lindo sueño. Se acomodo en la cama tan vacía y amplia, dejando el lado de Wolfram intacto, para que cuando llegara no se le acercara tanto. Se tapo, dejando caer su cuerpo a la sabana y su cabeza apoyándola en la almohada. Cerró sus ojos.

La puerta sonó con golpecitos suaves. Yuuri abrió sus ojos un poco extrañado por la interrupción. Debía de ser Wolfram, ¿Por qué se molestaba en tocar?

—Adelante.

La puerta se movió, dejando entrar al joven de ojos verdes.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri — le dijo parándose enfrente del muchacho.

—Wolfram, ¿No estas con pijama?— hablo indicando al chico.

—No. Vengo a que pruebes. — saco de atrás de su espalda una bandeja y se la entrego al Maou.

— ¿Qué son?— se sentó, tomando una entre sus manos.

—galletas. — miro con curiosidad, en espera de la reacción.

—Mmm. — las degusto. El sabor no era malo, solo un tanto dulce para su gusto, pero no estaban malas. Se la término en unos pocos bocados.

— ¿Y?— espero a que hablara.

—Están buenas…

—Si, es verdad.— cerro sus ojos sonriendo, haciendo que levemente Yuuri se pusiera colorado ante la acción, que tomo Wolfram.— Comete las que quedan, porque ya no hay más.— le indico las cinco galletas en la fuente.—¿Te traigo algo para beber?

—bueno. ¿Qué tal algo de leche?

—Si. — salio de la habitación, dejando a Yuuri sólo.

¿Wolfram estaba siendo amable con él? ¿Por qué? Sabia muy bien qué en estos días no había nada importante, nada… ¿algo le había hecho mal al rubio, qué actuaba de aquella manera? Además estaba sumamente amable, no como en la mañana y el almuerzo, que se le veía un poco molesto.

Se termino las galletas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya cuándo Wolfram regreso con el vaso de leche, no había nada en la bandeja:

—Toma.

—Gracias. Estaban belicosas.

—Claro, ¿qué? Pensabas que iban a estar malas, yo nunca hago nada mal. —ladeo su rostro en un gesto infantil.

Ese era el Wolfram de siempre… ¿El de recién había sido una ilusión?

— ¿Las hiciste tú?

—Si, junto con Greta. Estuvimos toda la tarde haciéndolas.

—debió de haber sido entretenido.

—Si. Para otra nos acompañas.

—Claro.

Se había acostumbrado tanto… Tanto a la presencia de Wolfram, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco sólo cuando esté no estaba cerca suyo.

— ¿A qué hora vas a venir a dormir?— preguntó inconcientemente.

— ¿Quieres que venga a dormir contigo?— dijo soñador, su esperanza estaba creciendo. Después de todo sabia que Yuuri era Yuuri, un debilucho que no tomaba muy en cuenta sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?— alzo su voz nervioso. — sólo que no te veo con pijama.

—Bueno. — miro, bajando su vista. — es qué hoy debo de salir a una reunión, donde mi tío. Así que venia a despedirme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — le tomo de la mano, sin darse cuenta. — No me lo habías dicho.

—No. Es qué no era para tanto. Además que importa si te lo digo o no, no hay mucha diferencia si lo sabes o no, ¿verdad?

—Pero…¿ No te iras? No nos abandonaras…

— ¿Qué dices? Acaso no dije que te protegería y cuidaría. Yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

—Pero, tú…

—Yuuri, te juró que volveré. — Separo sus manos y emprendió su camino. — Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Buenas noches Wolfram…

El rubio dejo al joven sólo en la inmensa cama. Pensativo y ansioso ante sus gestos y preguntas que había formulado hace unos instantes… ¿ese no era él? ¿Realmente ese no estaba siendo él?

Cuando llego la mañana se sintió levemente sólo. La cama era demasiado grande para él y no logro despertar el hermoso rostro de Wolfram. Se levanto con pereza y realizo su habitual entrenamiento. Había decidido que mañana partiría a la Tierra.

Llego a la entrada principal y se encontró con Conrad:

—Buenos días Yuuri…

—Buenos días Conrad…— saludo trotando al encuentro del hombre.

Conrad observo al joven y no pudo evitar preguntar algo que rodeaba su mente:

— ¿Cómo durmió su Majestad?— aquello no lo podía evitar. Estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo así, era normal para su persona.

—Bien, aunque había mucho espacio. — hablo sin pensar en lo ultimo.

—Mmm, es verdad. Wolfram no durmió con usted.

—Si, eso es verdad, ¿Por qué partió?– no pudo evitar formular la pregunta, ya que se le había hecho muy raro que Wolfram tuviera que partir de noche a visitar a su tío, sí perfectamente podía hacerlo al día siguiente. Necesitaba respuestas y quien más para responderlas que su hermano.

—Si. Es qué llego un mensaje con una nota urgente que necesitaba que Wolfram partiera de inmediato al territorio de los Biefeld. No salía muy específico de que se trataba, así que decidió partir después de despedirse de usted.

—Mmm, ya veo.

— ¿Vamos?— le quedo mirando curioso, esperando alguna reacción, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Si.

El entrenamiento fue el que comúnmente realizaban: un precalentamiento, atrapadas de bola, golpear la pelota con el bat, entre otras actividades que hacían.

El desayuno, donde los demás esperaban como de costumbre, fueron recibidos. Greta comía emocionada las galletas que estaban dentro de la mesa:

— ¡Yuuri! — grito dándole una amplia y jovial sonrisa.

—Greta, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. — tomo otra galleta. Yuuri tomo asiento al lado de su hija. — Pruébalas. — saco otra de la fuente y se la ofreció a su padre, el joven agarro de las manos de su hija y se la llevo a su boca. Estaba dulce, como las que había probado en la noche, junto a Wolfram.

— ¿Cómo están Yuuri?—miro con grandes expectativas.

—estaban deliciosas, Greta. ¿Las hiciste tú?

—Si, con la ayuda de Wolfram. Aunque estas son las que dejo antes de partir.

— ¿Qué? Si a mi me dijo que no habían más…ayer.

— ¡Ah! Es que las que te dio, eran solo para ti. Fueron hechas con otra masa, ¿No te diste cuenta?

—No.

—esa quedaron tan bonitas y ricas. Me sorprende tanto que hayan quedado tan bien.

— ¿para mi?

—Si, Wolfram quería hacerlo y tenerlas para ti; no sé cual es la razón, pero parecía muy contento haciéndolas.

—Ya veo. — termino de comer la galleta.

¡Qué tipo de amor tenia Wolfram, respecto a su persona? O ¿Simplemente estaba confundido? O ¿era orgullo? ¿Qué era lo que Wolfram sentía por él? ¿Qué?

El día transcurrió lo más tranquilo. Sus deberes se habían reducido notablemente y no había muchas cosas que hacer. Y muy pronto dio paso al siguiente día.

—Regresare pronto. — decía en frente de la pileta, junto a Murata que se alistaba a saltar.

—Cuídese su majestad, Excelencia. — decía Conrad, al momento en que los dos muchachos saltaban al agua y se trasportaban a la Tierra.

No había regresado Wolfram a tiempo. No verlo, le producía una cierta molestia. Durante algún tiempo, se había dado cuenta que cuando el chico no se encontraba a su lado se sentía un poco vacío, pero nunca le daba mayor importancia, después de todo ambos eran hombres.

El agua los movía en su superficie, pasando un largo trecho, hasta llegar a la bañera de su casa, donde su madre los esperaba.

— ¡Yuuri!— grito contenta.

—Madre, regrese.

—Cariño, Yuuri regreso.

Estaba devuelta en casa, hace mucho que no veía a sus padres.

—Yuuri, ¡Yo Quiero ir! Nunca llevas a mamá, yo también quiero ir… ¿Mamá no puede?— se acerco a su hijo y le rozo la mejilla, frunciendo levemente los labios.

—Madre, no me dejas respirar. — intentaba sacarse en vano las manos de la mujer.

Al secarse y cambiar de ropa, bajo a cenar; la comida de su madre era deliciosa y no es que la echara de menos, pero de vez en cuando era bueno regresar a casa.

Devoro clamadamente toda la comida que su madre le sirvió, para subir a su cuarto y dormir. Mañana debía de ir temprano al colegio a entrenar. Era todo lo que ahora podía pensar.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada quedándose de espalda, estuvo un buen rato mirando el techo de su habitación, antes de caer dormido.

Viajaba en su nube esponjosa, se sentía liviano y feliz, de pronto sus ojos se cerraban y sentían unos brazos delgados y conocidos que lo cubrían con cariño.

"Wolfram", pensó al sentir los suaves cabellos que cubrían su frente, que le hacían pequeñas cosquillas en su piel…

"Wolfram", volvía a pronunciar aquel nombre. El joven lo abrazaba a su cuerpo, apegándolo con suavidad, dándole un suave beso en su oreja…

"Wolfram", movía sus labios pronunciando cada silaba con astucia y un sentimiento agradable nacía en su pecho.

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, sin separara sus cuerpo, aún tocándose inocentemente.

¡Wolfram", repetía.

Al darse la vuelta quedo frente a frente con el muchacho, abriendo sus ojos negros, observando el sentimiento en esos pares verdes.

—Wolfram— dijo su nombre y avanzo en busca de lo que lo atraía de hace algún tiempo.

Unió sus bocas, en un tacto infantil. Pero quería más que solo un toque. Tomo los brazos del joven y los subió, sonrío ante lo que hacia:

—Wolfram…

Beso, intentando apagar lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que ese fuego que emanaba de alguna parte de su cuerpo disminuyera y lo dejara en paz…

Cayeron sobre la nube blanda y empezó a acariciar el extenso y suave cuello, bajando por la clavícula. Se detuvo. Miro a Wolfram, que mantenía entre abierta la boca y no lo pudo evitar, salto sobre esos labios y se introdujo lentamente. Quería que todo acabara ya…Quería algo más… Sus brazos se movían con ferocidad, tocando el contorno del cuerpo bajo él…

"Wolfram".

Sonrío, siempre quiso tener a Wolfram de aquella manera.

—Yuuri— pronuncio el rubio. Tomándolo de los hombros y llevándolo hacia sí.

Quería volver a tocar esos labios. Bajo con lentitud, acercándose. Y sus labios iban a unirse…

Despertó.

Su cama, su techo, su dormitorio: estaba ahí, en la Tierra, en su cama de una plaza. Sólo él, en la habitación oscura.

¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Wolfram? ¡Por qué lo estaba tocando? ¿Por qué, sí eran hombres?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Wolfram se estaba metiendo así en su mente? ¡No! No quería pensar. Wolfram era un chico y él también. Solo podían ser amigos… !Si! esa era la manera sana que un joven como él debía de vivir.

Cuando el sol salio iluminando tenuemente la habitación del chico, la alarma comenzó a sonar con estruendo, su mano se movía en busca del reloj.

— ¡Yuuri!— la voz de su madre que lo llamaba desde a bajo, se internaba por sus oídos, haciendo que finalmente despertara.

—Auh…— se sobo la frente. Había dormido pésimo; el sueño con Wolfram se repetía una y otra vez, a cada momento que cerraba sus ojos y las escenas cambiaban de tono a medida que despertaba. ¿Por qué estaba soñando justo "aquello"? ¿Era parte de su edad?

Bajo a tomar desayuno, encontrándose con toda su familia sentada a la mesa.

—Buenos días, Yuu-chan— saludo su madre, sonriendo desde la cocina. Traía los últimos platos antes de tomar asiento.

—Buenos días, Yuuri— saludo su padre entusiasta.

—Buenos días, Yuu-chan. — dijo su hermano levantándose y despidiéndose de sus padres, para perderse en el pasillo y posteriormente por la puerta de la salida.

— ¿Cuántos días estarás aquí, Yuu-chan?— la mujer miraba a su hijo, esperando la respuesta curiosa.

—Hasta el termino del campeonato interescolar….

Al llegar al colegio, se fue directamente a entrenar, aún era temprano y las clases empezarían en dos horas más. Se encontró con Murata que estaba esperándolo con los demás integrantes.

— ¡Buenos días!– grito dirigiéndose a los muchachos, contento. Después de todo no era malo vivir una vida normal.

Se cambio de ropa y comenzó a entrenar con su equipo. Tenia la esperanza de llegar a las semi-finales del interescolar, era lo único que pedía, ya que tenía muy en cuenta el potencial que presentaban como equipo.

Todos los días entrenaban por la mañana y luego después de clases. Los tres primeros días fueron un arduo trabajo, sin descanso, logrando que el nivel de rodos aumentara considerablemente, intentando así olvidar los sueños que tenia con cierta persona que poco a poco comenzaba a confundirlo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntaba constantemente. Se había propuesto comportarse como un joven de su edad, con un camino recto, sin desviarse. Pero ahora, no lo entendía del todo, aquellos sueños debían de significar algo… Y necesitaba a alguien a quien preguntarle, ¿a quien? Si preguntaba a Murata, esté demás lo fastidiaría y emplearía alguna manera de enredar más su mente, su madre reiría y le diría que era normal; su padre no le daría una buena respuesta, al igual que Shoori. La única persona que quedaba y en la única que podía confiar era Conrad, pero el principal problema era que era el hermano de Wolfram… !Ah! su vida se estaba complicando.

Había decidido que esto era lo mejor, permanecer por un tiempo alejado de Wolfram, lo ayudaría a poner en orden su mente y mantener los pies sobre el suelo. Un hombre con otro hombre, eso era algo irracional, fuera del contexto, algo fuera de lo normal; no porque Wolfram fuera endemoniadamente hermosos, significaba que su relación fuera normal… El no amaba a Wolfram, no lo amaba. Solo eran buenos amigos que compartían mucho… mucho. Solo amigos.

Al cabo de cinco días seguidos de soñar con lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez; luego de despertar con los labios deseosos de sentir más tiempo los de Wolfram, eran como sí supiera a que saben, si nunca los había tocado. Ni por curiosidad. Ya no podía seguir así, si no volvía, la locura lo dominaría…Debía de conversar con Conrad, lo antes posible.

Se alisto para ir al colegio y cuando regresara le haría una visita, esperando no encontrase con Wolfram, sino entraría en un caos; su pura y joven mente no lo aguantaría.

* * *

— ¿Wolfram, estás bien?— se acerco su tío, preocupado por su sobrino.

—Claro.

—No pares muy bien…

— ¡Qué!, claro que estoy bien. — se alejo del hombre y camino hasta perderse de vista del mayor.

Tomo su caballo y partió fuera del castillo.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Yuuri no había Regresado, nisiquiera lo espero para despedirse. Debía de entender de una buena vez que Yuuri no lo quería. No era más que un súbdito y amigo del rey, simplemente eso.

…Yuuri no lo quería, no lo quería y nunca lo iba a querer de la manera en que él lo amaba…Solo debía de resignarse y aguantarse su amor, esconderlo y mostrar su sonrisa ante los demás. Ya lo había decidido, cuando Yuuri regresara de su mundo hablaría con él y rompería el compromiso. ¿De qué servia un compromiso unilateral]?

El viento de la tarde le daba suaves y reconfortantes mimos, su cabello se movía ligeramente removido por la brisa. Se interno por los alrededores, viajando en su fiel corcel.

Era tan difícil párale, tomar aquella decisión, pero era lo mejor para sí y para Yuuri. Demás que encontraría una hermosa chica y con ella seria feliz, ¿eso era lo que quería? Claro que no, pero a Yuuri no le importaban sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Yuuri? ¿Por qué? De entre todas las personas que conocía tuvo que ser él…Yuuri, cómo amaba ese nombre, cómo lo hacia temblar, ruborizarse, perder su cordura, su estabilidad; y aunque lo dejara de ver, siempre, siempre aparecía en sus sueños, en su mente. Todo se lo recordaba…

Yuuri era un traidor y era uno de los peores. Lo había engañado con sus gestos y su personalidad. Lo había amarrado a estar con él, sólo recibiendo una migaja de su amor, algo llamado amistad…A él no le servia de nada eso, él quería por completo a Yuuri, pero este no lo quería.

—Yuuri. — dijo aferrando con más fuerzas las riendas y dando golpes más fuertes al caballo, para tener una mejor velocidad.

…Quería olvidarlo…

…Quería perderse…

…Quería abandonar ese amor que traía consigo mismo…

…Quería que Yuuri lo amara…

…Quería que Yuuri le diera una pequeña esperanza…Sólo eso, sólo eso…Esperanza, de saber que algún día Yuuri lo amaría cómo él lo ama…

Llego asta el bosque y se dirigió a un pequeño río que se encaminaba por allí. Sabia muy bien que nadie lo encontraría en un lugar así. Nadie lo molestaría, y podía descargarse fácilmente…Podía dejar fluir su frustración y abandonar todo en ese preciso momento… Y rogar por una estupida y vacía esperanza a la cuál quería aferrase con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fuera pequeña, él esperaría un poco más.

—Yuuri…

* * *

Miro el agua en la tina, respiro hondo y se lanzo. No le quedaba de otra que volver a Shin Makoku en busca de algún consejo.

Necesitaba lo antes posible sacarse todas sus dudas respecto a Wolfram. Quizás hubiese aceptado en mejor forma si el chico fuese una niña, de seguro seria aun más bello, de lo que ahora es. Porque su mayor problema era que eran hombres.

Mientras pensaba como preguntar a Conrad sus dudas, se dio cuenta que se estaba demorando más de la cuenta en llegar. Pronto vio la salida y respiro al fin, saliendo del agua. Miro alrededor y ese no era templo de Shinou, era otro lugar. ¿Cómo le pudo haber ocurrido a él, si ya manejaba bien su poder? Ah, bueno se las arreglaría para encontrar a Conrad. Sus dudas eran importantes, sino no dejaría de preocuparse. Se levanto todo mojado y emprendió lo que seria su camino.

No le parecía muy conocido el lugar, algo en su "yo" le decía que había llegado muy lejos del castillo Pacto de sangre. Bueno había que averiguarlo y saber donde estaba. Salio entre los árboles y matorrales a un camino de tierra. Anduvo poco más de quince minutos, cuando sintió unos trotes cercanos, seguro que alguien venia en caballo y lo ayudaría a orientarse un poco. Espero. De pronto en el fondo del camino, hacia el norte venia alguien en su caballo, con gran rapidez. Se paro en el medio para que lo viera y espero, pero se arrepintió al ver quien era. ¿Por qué tenia que verlo a él, si era lo menos que quería ver?

Se estaba haciendo tarde y debía de regresar. No le podía hacer nada a lo que sentía, sí tan sólo Yuuri estuviera ahí, para preguntar y así dejar que su esperanza se extinguiera o creciera…

Wolfram vio en lo lejano a alguien que se colocaba e medio, pero al ir acercándose, pudo darse cuenta de quien era…

— ¿Yuuri?— sus labios formaron la pregunta, sin que su voz fuera escuchada por el nombrado.

Fue aminorando la velocidad, hasta detenerse al lado del joven:

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Wolfram?

El rubio le entrego su mano, para que el joven la recibiera y se diera un impulsó para subir al caballo, detrás de Wolfram.

El camino fue en completo silencio, sólo el sonido de las patas del caballo contra la tierra.

El silencio era tenso.

Recibía el suave aroma del cabello de Wolfram. Sentía su cuerpo y la tibieza que desprendía. Justo ahora se mantenía confuso, tenía que encontrarse con la persona que no quería ver.

Sentía que su corazón iba a saltar de tanto saltar. Yuuri lo ponía nervioso; sus manos estaban sudando, su cuerpo temblaba. Tener así de cerca al joven le hacia mal, muy mal. No quería sentirse vulnerable, después de todo era un guerrero, no debía mostrase débil.

A medida que avanzaban, se fue dando cuenta que estaban llegando al territorio de los Von Bielefeld.

— ¿Wolfram, qué hacemos aquí?— pregunto observando nuevamente el majestuoso castillo del los Biefeld.

— ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! Yo he estado aquí por un tiempo.

—Caí, aquí por un error…— ambos se quedaron callados.

Yuuri entro por el pasillo principal del castillo, siguiendo a Wolfram y esté caminaba de lo más rápido posible para calmar el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Wolfram!— dijo la voz de u hombre, saliendo de uno de los pasillos.

—Tío…

— ¿Von Wolfrana?

— ¿Majestad?— el hombre se sorprendió al ver al Maou en su hogar. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Eh… nada… jeje jeje…

—Tío no te preocupes, él viene a visitarme. Con su permiso. — lo ultimo dio una reverencia y tomo a Yuuri de la muñeca, perdiéndose ambos en los pasillos, en dirección desconocida para Yuuri.

¿Ahora que iba hacer? Wolfram lo tenia de su muñeca afirmándolo muy bien, no había forma de escapar. Sólo quedaba una cosa… enfrentarse.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y el rubio toco el picaporte, girando la perilla, dando pasó a que la puerta se abriera.

—Pasa. — le indico que entrara. Sus pasos se movieron lentamente, se había quedado estático. Extrañamente se había puesto tenso.

—Yo… Wolfram…esto…

— ¿Qué pasa?— se preocupo un poco por la actitud que estaba teniendo su "prometido".

—Eh…nada… ¿Qué me va a pasar? Nada.

—Henachoko. — y empujo al pelinegro, obligándolo a entrar más rápido. — siéntate. — le indico. Yuuri no se hizo esperar y así lo hizo. — ¿Quieres algo para beber? Te traeré ropa.

—No, no te molestes.

—Yo quiero. — Se dirigió a la puerta. — Ya regreso. —

El sonar de la puerta cerrándose, dejo en completo silencio la habitación. Un silencio incomodo, que lo hacia poner más y más nervioso.

¿Qué planeaba Wolfram? Estaba actuando raro.

Dio un leve vistazo a ala habitación. Era amplia y muy parecida a las que había en el castillos Pacto de Sangre. La cama estaba a unos metros de las sillas en las cuales él se encontraba y al medio se ubicaba una mesita; las cortinas en colores intermedios que adornaban los grandes ventanales, hacían el cuarto lucir bastante bien, además de agradable y hospitalario.

No tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar. Pronto Wolfram llegó. Traía una bandeja y entre su cuerpo entremedio de su brazo derecho, una toalla. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y le entregó la toalla a Yuuri, se retiro al fondo del cuarto, donde abrió unas puertas, extrayendo algo de ropa para volver donde el Maou.

—Vamos. Cámbiate…

—Pero… estás tú…

— ¿y? No somos ambos hombres.

—Si. — le dio la espalda y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, secándose de paso con la toalla. Si que estaba mojado. Wolfram podía ser amable a veces y eso no estaba nada de mal.

—Mañana partiremos. — hablo el muchacho, mientras servia en las tazas el té.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al castillo Pacto de Sangre.

—Ah…— se termino de secar y se coloco la ropa que había traído para él, sentándose y cogiendo su taza. Wolfram junto las ropas mojadas y volvió a salir.

Tomo el té y saco una de las galletas que había en la bandeja. Sabían bien, se parecían a las que había probado antes de irse.

Suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación, estaba muy nervioso. No quería hablar con Yuuri, pero sí estaba ahí y ahora, era mejor solucionar de una buena vez el asunto, sino nunca haría nada.

—Yuuri, quiero hablar contigo. — lo escupió de una y tomo asiento llevándose inconcientemente una de las galletas a la boca.

— ¿Mm?

—Sabes he estado pensando qué…— se detuvo para mirar al Maou, Intentando algo en lo cual aferrase. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su cara se encendía, su voz se cortaba. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte y continuo. — Si no quieres continuar con el compromiso, podemos romperlo. —Calló unos segundos para luego continuar. —¿Qué dices Yuuri? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se encontraron, se conectaron al ver lo que significaba esa conversación. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Yuuri comía y comía, pequeños mordiscos, pareciendo normal y lo que había escuchado era la salida a sus problemas, ¿pero realmente así lo quería? Ya anteriormente Wolfram había roto el compromiso, pero se volvió a restaurar cuando accidentalmente le entrego el paquete que su madre le había enviado. El camisón que solía utilizar por las noches, haciéndolo lucir encantador.

—Yuuri, ¿Me vas a contestar?— frunció sus cejas, no estaba para demoras. Debía de terminar ahora y no hacer crecer su esperanza. Sino lo quería, ¿Entonces para qué?

—Wolfram. — hablo. Ahora que lo veía frente a frente solicitando la ruptura de su compromiso, se sentía levemente triste. Wolfram se lo estaba pidiendo, ¿Por qué no aceptarlo y listo? Era simple… Y luego ser libre y encontrar a una linda chica con la cual ser felices, cómo era normal. Pero…Pero, Wolfram era hermoso, fuerte, valeroso, egoísta; su personalidad en varias ocasiones era infantil y mimado, pero no dejaba de ser alguien atractivo y confiable… Era alguien casi perfecto, algunos detalles que debía de mejorar en cuanto a su personalidad, entonces ¿Por qué no lo aceptadaza y punto? ¿Aunque fueran hombres?

—Wolfram…Yo acepto. — fue su tajante respuesta. No supo porque lo hizo, no supo la acción que tomo el rubio, ni pudo ver como en aquellos ojos la tristeza y la añoranza comenzaba a fluir.

—Bueno. — miro el piso. No lo quería observar. Yuuri nunca lo iba a querer, eso debió de haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo, mucho…— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— su voz casi se quiebra al pronunciar la frase.

—Si. — respondió sin entender las palabras.

— ¿Podemos dormir juntos, cómo solíamos hacerlo? Sólo por hoy….

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Les fue llevado la cena a la habitación, y cuando terminaron Wolfram llevo de vuelta la bandeja.

Sentía un vacío enorme que se apoderaba del, pero esta seria la ultima vez…la ultima. Tendría que olvidarlo, eso era todo.

Se alisto, se coloco su pijama y entro a la cama. Yuuri ya estaba ahí, mirándolo como si fueran hacer algo malo. Removió las frazadas y puso su cuerpo adentro, abrigándose:

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, Wolfram

Dormir junto a él era lo último que quería recordar. Solo estaban a unos centímetros y era lo suficiente para tener un bello recuerdo.

Tener tan cerca de Wolfram, él de carne y hueso, le hacia ponerse nervioso. Después de un tiempo despierto, cayó dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tuvo el mismo sueño una y otra vez; cuando se repitió por décima vez despertó exaltado.

—Wolfram no lo dejaría en paz. — abrió sus ojos en medio de la noche. Y se giro para ver que el rubio se encontraba quieto durmiendo, muy apaciblemente. Algo raro en él, que dormía dando patadas y desordenadamente.

Lo observo como se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, dándole la cara y durmiendo profundamente. Suavemente respiraba, sin lanzar ronquidos; era como si fuera un ángel que tomaba la siesta. Sus largas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos que expelían su aliento tibio. Wolfram era tan hermoso, tanto que por más que lo mirara, nunca se cansaría de verlo…

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Wolfram? ¿Era sólo amistad? ¿Sólo eso?

Wolfram…

No pudo evitarlo y llevo sus manos al mentón del jovencito y toco su piel, era exactamente igual que el de sus sueños. Suave y deseosa piel. Contorneo el rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

Wolfram…

Y ¿Si era un sueño?...

Se acerco moviéndose entre las sabanas despacio hasta quedar a solo un toque de esa piel.

Wolfram… ¿Por qué lo confundía tanto?

Beso.

Puso su boca en la otra y toco con suma torpeza. Era igual que en el sueño.

¿Por qué no seguir? Tal vez era un sueño y podía seguir, quizás era esta la manera de averiguar lo que sentía por Wolfram. Porque ni él sabia a estas alturas lo que era…

Profundizo más, después de todo era un sueño (lo más seguro), y había llegado hasta bajarle el camisón, dejando desnudo su pecho… después despertaba…

Trago.

Separo sus labios, Wolfram no se había despertado. Seguramente era un sueño…

Wolfram… ¿Qué significaba para él? Llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y nunca pensó en nada fuera de lo normal, siempre lo vio como alguien demasiado hermoso y como su amigo… ¿Había confundido amistad con amor? ¿Por qué se confundía a estas alturas? ¿Por qué no se dejaba llevar?

—Yuuri. — dijo entre sueños.

—Wolfram, Si fueras chica ¿Te amaría?— dijo en voz alta, mirando el rostro tranquilo de su "prometido". Se recostó, apegándose al otro cuerpo, para luego rodearlo y dormirse junto a él. Por primera vez, desde que comenzó a soñar con Wolfram, durmió en paz.

Cuando despertó se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Yuuri, además del rostro el nombrado muy cerca suyo, cómo cuando lo despertó con un beso, algo que Yuuri había olvidado. Sonrío, Yuuri era demasiado amable… Cómo lo quería.

—Yuuri. — le dijo bajito, para que despertara sin mucha molestia.

—Wolfram…

— ¿Me puedes quitar tus brazos?

—Eh…— se dio cuenta en la forma que tenia sostenido al joven. —Si, claro…

—Gracias. — se levanto un poco colorado, huyendo del cuarto. ¿Por qué Yuuri lo había abrazado? Ah, bueno eso ya no importaba. Cuando llegaran al castillo presentaría su carta de renuncia a su compromiso y volvería a ser lo que era antes, un chico libre. Ya no se preocuparía tanto sí Yuuri lo engañaba o coqueteaban con otras personas, regresaría a su vida normal. Si, a veces así lo deseaba…

Se alisto en otro cuarto y fue en busca de Yuuri, para ir a desayunar. Lo encontró listo, con su ropa con la cual lo encontró, sentado en uno de los sillones cerca del ventanal.

—Wolfram. — se paro del mullido genero y miro detenidamente al nombrado.

—Yuuri, ya esta servido. — le contesto antes que digiera algo que no deseaba escuchar, pronto se retiro de la habitación, esperando en el pasillo.

…Al fin seria libre… Al fin dejaría de cazar un amor unilateral… Al fin….

Se quedo un tiempo a que entrara nuevamente a la habitación, pero no lo hizo. Bueno, no podía hacer nada, nunca aceptaría completamente a Wolfram y sabía que algún día se lo agradecería.

Wolfrana se encontraba ya en la mesa; lo saludo amablemente (las diferencias que habían tenido una vez, ya habían sido olvidadas y poseían una buena razón).

El desayuno fue un poco incomodo, pero agradeció cuando todos terminaron y se alistaron para partir. No había la necesidad de una gran cantidad de soldados que lo escoltaran, así que Yuuri pidió que no se les sacara a los soldados de sus actividades diarias. Con Wolfram bastaba, después de todo el joven era fuerte…

—Será un honor tenerlo en mi hogar nuevamente.

—Gracias.

El hombre miro a su sobrino que ya se encontraba sobre su caballo:

— ¿Wolfram, volverás?

—Si tío, regresare a cumplir con lo acordado…— dio unos golpes en el caballo y partieron.

Yuuri había decidido que deberían ir ambos en un solo caballo, ya que así seria más rápido.

El camino era el mismo que un día cruzo al venir con todos a buscar a Wolfram, para que regresara. No podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho antes de partir, — "Se un buen rey"— Wolfram siempre se preocupaba por su persona.

El sol casi no los golpeaba y el bosque por el cual pasaban, estaba tranquilo. Sentía paz. Siempre que estaba al lado del rubio la sentía, se encontraba tranquilo y satisfecho.

No hablaba y era de esperarse, ya que no tenía un tema el cual proponer. Y así el resto del viaje ninguno entablo palabra, no eran necesarias y cada uno lo sabía.

El camino fue largo. Ya cuando era tarde, ante los ojos de Yuuri se presento la colina que mostraba imponente su hogar en este mundo. Seguro que había pasado mucho desde los cinco días que estuvo afuera. Recordando, debía de regresar, aún faltaba entrenar y en tres días empezaba la competencia.

El caballo anduvo por el camino principal: las personas lo observaban ansiosas y felices de ver a su rey en el pueblo. Jalo con fuerza las lianzas del caballo, aumentando el paso.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, dando paso a su entrada.

Conrad vio desde lejos la llegada de su hermano y quiso acercarse, tenía algo importante que hablar con él, pero para su sorpresa vio que Yuuri venia montando en la parte de atrás del caballo.

—¡Conrad!— grito Yuuri alzando su voz contento, sin bajar del caballo.

—Majestad, Wolfram…

Wolfram detuvo el caballo y bajo del, mientras Yuuri era ayudado por su hermano.

—Majestad, no lo esperábamos tan pronto.

No, sólo vine a preguntarte algo. — aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del rubio, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta principal:

—Yo me retiro…— no aguanto la revelación que dijo su "prometido". Conrad era más importante que él… ¿Por que sufría? Ya el sufrimiento menguaría, después de todo romperían…

¿Sobre qué?— pregunto curioso, si Yuuri había venido solo a eso, debía de ser importante.

Es…— se detuvo y miro como Wolfram se alejaba.

¿es sobre Wolfram?

Yuuri miro a Conrad, agradecido y a la vez sorprendido ante la perspicacia que presentaba su padrino:

—Si.

¿Es acaso que esta confundido ante lo que pueda sentir hacia mi hermano?

Si.

Eso debería pensarlo usted mismo…

No… No entiendo. Necesito saber que es lo qué siento.

¿Qué pasaría si Wolfram tuviera que irse?

Me sentiría triste…

¿Y?

Me daría pena…

No, no me refiero a eso. Pongamos otro ejemplo, ¿Qué pasaría si Wolfram estuviera con otra persona?

Yo…— no continúo. Pensó si esas palabras qué Conrad decía se volverían realidad, ¿Qué haría él? ¿lo aceptaría?

Fue algo impulsivo y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. Corrió a todo lo que sus pulmones podían, no iba a darse por vencido… Después de todo él…

¡Wolfram!— grito encontrándolo en el pasillo. El nombrado se giro, la forma en que lo nombraron su nombre lo tomo con la guardia baja.

Yuuri…

Wolfram, yo…— se le acerco y lo rodeo con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Creo que sí te quiero…— aspiraba el aire que le faltaba.

¿Qué?

Se separo unos centímetros para ver la cara de Wolfram… ¿Acaso no era la cara de sorpresa de Wolfram, la cosa más linda del mundo?

Que puede ser que te quiero… ¿Me darías algo de tiempo?

Eh…— no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Yuuri, ¿Era verdad? ¿lo era?

¿Me lo darás?— le susurro al oído.

Si…– lo dijo tímidamente.

Gracias. — se separo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para separarse rápidamente.

Su esperanza creció. Después de todo Yuuri era Yuuri, un Henachoko de primera y él lo quería tal cual era…

Ambos caminaron en dirección a su recamara, tomados de la mano.

— ¿No vas a romper el compromiso?

—No. Si ya me dijiste que me querías…

—Si. Te quiero…

Fin…

Gracias por leer. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Bye, cuidense....


End file.
